


Untitled (Mal/Kaylee)

by rsadelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee's in his bed when Mal finally - <em>finally</em> - makes his way to his bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Mal/Kaylee)

Kaylee's in his bed when Mal finally - _finally_ \- makes his way to his bunk.

It's not the first time. There'd been times, mostly in those early days, when Kaylee was homesick and needed a little comfort. There were those times, later, that were a little more than just holding, because it can be lonely out here in the black and a body has needs. And there were the times, in the last days when she and Simon were still trying to work things out, that he threw her out, gentle-like and said, "This isn't what you want," and didn't add, "now," to the end of that sentence.

Now, all Mal wants is sleep. Kaylee wakes up when he comes in, and that means he can't even turn around and go sleep in her bed.

"Hey, Cap'n."

Mal drops his clothes on the floor where he stands. "Hey, darlin'."

"Come on," she says, holding up the covers for him. A sweet, sleepy smile crosses her face. "I'm near as tired as you are."

"Darlin'," he says, sliding in next to her, "you have no idea how tired I am."

To his relief, she doesn't want anything from him but his company while they sleep.

***

Kaylee woke up before the Captain. She knew immediately that there weren't nothing wrong with Serenity. She was pressed against the Captain on one side and the bulkhead on the other side, and she'd know if there were anything amiss. No, it was all humming along just as it should, which meant she'd just slept herself out.

She'd gotten a bit of rest before the Captain had come to bed, so she figured she had a bit of time before he woke up. Usually, when she stayed with him, if one of them was asleep and the other one awake, she was the sleeping one. She didn't get to watch Mal sleep often. It was kind of nice, watching him all peaceful-like.

O' course, that made her neck hurt, so she laid back down and listened to his heart beat instead. He was humming along just as he should, too.

She heard the beat of his heart change when he woke up, the same way Serenity's beat changed when her engines revved up.

"You'd think the captain would get a bigger bed."

Mal rolled onto his back and brought her with him. "Oh, I think it's big enough."

Kaylee grinned down at him. "Sure, if you arrange things right." She shifted just enough to pull Mal into her. She closed her eyes as she did it. When she opened them again, she caught such a look of affection on Mal's face that her heart skipped a beat.

"Mal," she all but whispered, and he threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her.

"Kaylee, darlin'." Mal put his hands on her hips and moved her himself.

"Yes," she said, and then she stopped talking and let him move her through to orgasm.

"Now, darlin'," he said afterwards, "that is a real nice way to wake up."

"Mmmhmm." She put her head down on his shoulder.

***  
Sometime later in the story, they visit Kaylee's home:

"That captain of yours loves you."

"You think so?"

"Kaywinnet Lee, that man loves you something fierce."


End file.
